To get back home
by Cooper101
Summary: Uther and Merlin are kidnapped but escape and have to make the long journey home. They get into a lot of trouble along the way and being a peasant isn't fun for Uther or having to rely on one. However, they are being hunted by more than their kidnapers.
1. Kidnaped

**Hey! Back with another story!**

**This was just an idea and I want to see where it'll go.**

**Review please!**

* * *

Merlin's butt was sore. He had been sitting on the horse for nearly four hours and he had to carry all the dead animals. Uther and Arthur had decided to go on a little bonding hunt. - father, son, knights and annoying servant that got everything wrong. They hadn't killed much as it was getting close to winter. They had only killed one dear, two owls, three baggers four crows and five rabbits. Compared to what Arthur normally brought back, this was nothing. Merlin stopped on the top of the hill that Uther and some knights were already making their way down. The sun had only just started to rise and Merlin could tell that there were bags under his eyes. Sunlight slowly crept through the trees and leaves, encouraging wildlife to come out. Come out and be killed by his masters and knights. The air was slightly chilled and Merlin shivered slightly.

Arthur started to go down the hill and Merlin followed him. They had travelled quite far from Camelot, but Arthur had said that he and his father had been hunting around that area before. This was meant to relieve Merlin, but it didn't. He always had to keep his guard up. He had to be prepared for Anything. Anything could happen. Anything could jump out and try to kill them. Anything could just drop out of the sky. Anything could just explode on them. Anything could happen.

Anything.

Just then, as Merlin was half way down the hill, an arrow shot past him and into the knight behind him. The man fell sideways off his horse, hitting the ground and rolling down the small hill. Merlin calmed his horse and looked at the others. A battle had begun, and most of the knights were dead. Arthur was off his horse fighting, Uther was still on his, fighting. They had been ambushed by bandits. Merlin was somehow frozen to the spot as everything went in slow motion. Swords clashed and screams echoed as men died. Merlin watched a man take a blow to the head by Uther. Merlin was transfixed by the battle. He was never good with people killing one another. Even he killed people, but always felt slightly sad for it.

Merlin was so fixed on Uther; he didn't notice Arthur being hit around the head and dragged away. He noticed it just as his name was called.

"Merlin!" It was Sir Leon, "Get Arthur!" Merlin saw the Prince and kicked his horse. That was a bad idea, as it startled and raised its front legs high in the air. Merlin fell backwards off his horse and rolled down the muddy hill. He rolled to the side of the battle where Arthur was being dragged away. When he stopped rolling he got up. Merlin looked back to check that no one was watching.

"Aywa kcrab brchan," he whispered under his breath. A tree branch snapped fiercely off a tree and came swinging down, knocking both bandits out cold. The unconscious men hit the floor with a thud. Merlin looked rather pleased with his work. However, he then looked to the side and saw something. He looked back at the battle to check if he was right and he was.

The bandits had Uther.

Merlin looked at Arthur and shook his head. He ran off after the bandits and the King. Three men carried the semi-conscious King through the woods. Merlin secretly followed, not looking for a fight. He hid behind trees as he wondered where they were taking Uther. After five maybe ten minutes, they came to a long row of cages. Long and wooden with metal bars and wheels. There were animals in some and people in others. Merlin counted thirty cages all together and guessed that they were a circus. The bandits were from a circus. Why was a circus kidnapping the King? Merlin walked closer. The three men were talking to a man at the front that was on a horse. Merlin didn't get a good look at him. He was amused that that man lead all the other men and their cages. Like the leader. A Ring Leader. Merlin edged closer and watched as the three men heaved Uther into an empty cage. Merlin knew he should do something and he was going to...

SMACK!

Merlin hit the floor, rolling onto the road where the cages were. He couldn't hear, but knew that the back of his head was bleeding. The back of his head had bled so much in his time at Camelot, he could now tell when it was bleeding and when not. He looked up at the men who studied him. They talked for a moment. They then, picked him up, easily, and threw him in with Uther.

The last thing Merlin saw was the cage being shut and the last thing he thought before darkness took him, was:

_Arthur isn't going to be impressed with this..._

* * *

**Short, but the chapters will get longer.**

**Review please!**


	2. The escape

**Hi! Sorry for the wait. Here's the next chapter and thank you for all the reviews! Keep reviewing please!**

**Enjoy, this fills in some of the details.**

* * *

Merlin stirred in his sleep and then opened his eyes. He looked around hazily. He was in one of the cages and there was straw all over the floor of it. He looked to his right to see Uther looking around. It was daylight and the sun was bright. Merlin guessed it was around ten in the morning or something. He reached for the back of his head. He let out a quick gasp of pain, which caught Uther's attention. His face was emotionless as he eyed Merlin. Merlin slowly sat up.

"Careful you idiot. I can see why Gaius gets so worked up over you. Here." Uther helped Merlin sit up, which was quite odd, considering he was the King and Merlin was a servant. However, wherever they were, it was them against everything else. He didn't really have much choice in looking after him.

"What happened?" Merlin questioned whilst he got comfortable against the hard wooden wall.

"We were ambushed and sadly for me, you and I got kidnapped. I've been told by one of the children that we've been out for three days," he said going back to looking around the camp. Merlin looked out at it too. It was small with few tents up. Children must have slept in two of the tents and adults in all the others. Merlin was right, they were a circus. Merlin's uncle had worked in a circus, so he knew how things worked. Merlin knew that they were only stopping for the night to get rest, nothing special was happening. Children ran around as adults practised their acts, did the washing or prepared food for the night's meal. Merlin couldn't help but smile at how peaceful everything looked.

Suddenly, a big, fat man with a ginger beard stepped in front of their view.

"Me lad told me you two were awaken." It hit Merlin like a slap to the face. The man had a life-threatening strong accent that Merlin and Uther both knew must be Scottish. He wore a kilt that was green and red with black and white stripes, making it chequered. He then wore a white top with a brown waistcoat. His beard was big and bushy and was wet from what smelt like rum. He alsohad long curly hair and bulging brown eyes.

To Merlin's dismay, Uther snapped straight into being his usual self. He jumped up, gripped the bars and put on the angriest face he had.

"I am the King of Camelot and I order you to release me this instance." The Scots man just let rip a monster of a laugh. He carried on until Uther slipped down back onto his backside, leaning against the wall.

"You is ah joking me? King Cenred paid us very high price for one of the royal family. King Uther should do nice." As he spoke, he spat saliva out at them. Both men were continually wiping it off their faces. Uther couldn't help but notice that this ridicules man's grammar was terrible. He kept missing out words and he found it terribly hard to understand what on earth he was saying. Merlin shook his head behind Uther and decided to talk before Uther did again.

"I take it you're going to keep us under lock and key?"

"Hell, yes, lade!" He started to laugh again, but only this time he had walked off. Uther watched him go. Well, more-like watched the keys walk away. Whilst Uther spent around ten seconds watching the keys walk away, Merlin put the little pieces he had together. They had been kidnapped by a circus; they were going to be sold to King Cenred and the crazy Scotsman must be the Ring Leader and in charge of everything. So very little, but yet so much and Merlin just about knew what he had to do. Merlin's ten seconds were done and Uther turned round to look at him. Merlin somehow had to defend himself and the only way he could do that was by talking first.

"Well, we can safely say that the kidnapers are crazy." _IDIOT! _Screamed a little voice inside Merlin's head. Merlin kept a straight face as he waited for Uther's reply. However, he just sighed and looked away.

"You really are a useless idiot." It was normal for Merlin to be called names like that, but at times, like that one, it got to him.

It hurt him.

* * *

Arthur sighed as he looked over the maps. He had been in that council room for nearly two hours straight. Everyone was trying to find out where the King and Merlin had gone. They had no leads apart from knowing that that ambush was a diversion for something else. He took a quick glance at the people in the room. Everyone from the council was there, so were a number of knights including Sir Leon. Morgana, Gwen and Gaius were there too. Everyone was worried for both Uther's and Merlin's life. Arthur wasn't sure that everyone was so worried because Merlin was missing. Never the less, everyone still worked hard to find anything out about where they may be. Everyone in the room had used every type of resource they had, but it still wasn't enough. Arthur sighed again.

He really hoped that the pair of them were okay.

* * *

Merlin opened his eyes. He quietly sat up. Uther was fast asleep and so was everyone else in the camp. These people were quite dumb not having someone on watch. Merlin crawled over to the side of the cage that was facing away from the camp. He put both hands on the bars of the cage. He breathed in deeply and whispered under his breath so Uther couldn't hear.

"Srab nrub." Merlin's eyes flashed gold as he felt his hands start to warm up. He stared at the bars and smiled as he watched them slowly turn red. He could feel the heat in his hands but it didn't hurt. The bars started to melt away. Merlin let go, sat on his back and kicked the bars. Four bars fell onto the ground, leaving room for him and Uther to escape.

He spun round and shook Uther awake.

"What is it boy?" he hissed, sounding very annoyed that he was woken up.

"I just thought you'd like to know we can escape, if you want to." Uther nodded and waved his hand as if to say 'leave me alone'. He rested his hand back on the straw. Merlin shrugged his shoulders and went to climb out the hole he had made. On his way out, he saw a book with a pen buried in the straw. It was empty and must have belonged to the last person that had lived in the cage. Merlin shrugged as he picked it up. He looked to the side and saw his bag that he had had when he was hunting. He walked over and picked that up, putting the book in his bag. He then went to walk past the cage when Uther jumped awake.

"We can get out?" He had jumped straight to his feet and looked surprised that Merlin had somehow managed to make that hole. Merlin stood there holding his bag strap and said:

"Yah... You coming before they all wake up Sire?" Uther nodded jumping out of the cage. Just as he jumped down dogs started to bark and people started to awake. Both men shared a look, then ran.

They jumped over a fallen tree and started running through the woods. They heard people shouting behind them and as Merlin took a quick glimpse backwards, he saw that they had lightened torches. However, whilst Merlin looked back, he tripped over his own two feet and rolled down a hill. Uther was already half way down that hill and stopped as he watched Merlin roll head first down it. He then knew why Arthur had called this boy an idiot that couldn't do anything right. Uther carried on running. He got down the hill and picked Merlin up on his feet. They ran for their lives.

Merlin skidded round the corner and ran into what seemed like a cave. Uther ran in with him and they both fell to the floor, exhausted from running. Within time, they heard their hunters run over them and then quickly, sleep took Uther. Merlin stared at the ceiling for a while before sleep wanted to take him.

He closed his eyes and dreamed of a warm bed in Camelot.

* * *

**What you think?**

**Ideas are welcomed.**

**Review please!**


	3. Fishing

**Hi again all. This is just me getting from A to C. This is B (ignore this if you don't understand what I'm saying. No one really does).**

**Next chapter will be better and SPOILER ALERT: They get into big trouble. However, what do you expect from Merlin **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_Dear diary_

_Whatever anyone says (especially Uther and Arthur) this isn't girly, writing down your thoughts and feelings. Okay, got that out of the way, I'm Merlin. I'm Prince Arthur's servant, and his father, King Uther, and I have recently been kidnapped. We escaped, but we think we are being hunted down. I miss Camelot. I'm stuck out in the open with a ratty King that couldn't care less for me. However, he needs me just as much as I need him, even if he doesn't know it._

_There's a village just about two miles south, which is the way we want to go. Uther says we need to stay low for a day and make some sort if basic plan. So dear reader, I sit here up against a tree, looking out on a beautiful lake, watching the King of mighty Camelot, try to catch a stupid fish. Yes, the King is fishing and not getting anywhere with it. We are both hungry as we have missed breakfast and lunch, we also had a small dinner that Uther didn't eat all of. He said it wasn't fit for a King or something like that. He's such a prat. Just like Arthur._

_Ouch! Uther just fell face first into the shallow water. Oh no, he looks really mad with that fish. He's now trying to find it for the tenth time! I have recently discovered that Arthur gets his short temper from Uther. However, Uther's is a lot shorter than Arthur's is. Thank lord for me!_

_I have quite a bit of experience from working in Elador and I think what I know might just help us along our way.__.._

_I have to go. An idea just hit me._

Merlin closed his newly found diary and placed it back in his bag. He stood up and started to take his socks and shoes off. Whilst Uther waded around in the shallow waters, Merlin stripped to his underwear. Uther had made two spears one for him and one for Merlin. However, Uther doubted Merlin knew how to fight and he was right, he didn't, but he knew how to do other things. Merlin picked up the spear and saw a tree that went out into a deeper part of the lake.

Uther stamped his foot in the water. He had always hated fishing and wanted nothing to do with it. However, he and the boy had to eat... even if he didn't like the boy. However, he didn't need the boy. He just knew that Gaius, Morgana and Arthur would hate his guts out if they knew that he had left him behind. Therefore, he was stuck with looking after the useless idiot. Uther breathed in, trying to calm down. He turned his head to the side when he heard a noise. Within seconds, he saw Merlin run along the tree, with a spear and then dive off the end. Water splashed high in the air, as Merlin didn't come back up for air. Uther put his hands in the air.

_If he thinks he can do a better job than I can, then so be it, _Uther thought as he started to wade back to shore.

With Merlin, everything seemed so clear and perfect. He let his body drift under the water for a moment then he swam down. He gripped the spear tightly as he swam close to the rocks. He saw fish of all kinds swimming peacefully, unaware of his presence. Merlin remembered the times he and Will had spent fishing. It was all about how long you could hold your breath for. Once you've got that, the rest almost falls into place. Merlin eyed one big fish. It was twice the size of the one Uther was trying to get at. Normally Merlin would have a net to put the fish in, but he didn't this time. The fish was long and brown. It didn't look appetising, but Merlin knew that it would do just fine once it was cooked. Merlin gripped the spear and without warning, stuck it forward towards the fish. It went straight through the fish and Merlin pulled the spear back. Job done. Food that will do fine for the pair of them. Merlin swam back up to the surface.

Merlin's head broke through the water and he looked around. He wasn't even half way out. Merlin started to laugh a little then started to swim back to shore.

When Merlin got back, Uther was fully dry and not looking happy. Merlin held up the fish and Uther's eyes widened.

"Shall I cook it Sire?" Uther wasn't even going to bother replying. He just simply nodded. Merlin smiled as he started to light the already made fireplace.

* * *

"This is just stupid!" Arthur bellowed in the hall. They had spent a whole day working things out and they still had nothing. Everyone had pulled every connection they had and still nothing. Nothing.

"Sire, we are still working on this, we will find your father and Merlin." Gaius said, taking a stand against the ill-tempered Prince. The hall nodded in agreement. They all needed to find the two, alive or dead.

"WE HAVE NOTHING! We know nothing and you expect everything to be okay? You don't even care if my father comes back alive!" Arthur screamed across the hall. Every stared in shock at the Prince and his sudden behaviour as it was unlike him to go so deep with such poisonous words. Gaius didn't look too pleased with what the Prince had said either.

"Everyone. Out." Gaius said coldly, eyes digging into Arthur. One of the council spoke.

"That is not for you to say-"

"GET OUT!" Arthur bellowed. No one stood still. The room was emptied within seconds as everyone fled the room in fear of Arthur's newfound anger. Only Gaius and Arthur were left in the room.

"Arthur, you cannot act like this," Gaius started. Arthur wanted to shout back, but the old man got there first. "I know the pressure is on to find them, but doubting your sources will not help. We all care for Uther so do not think for one second that we want him dead!" Gaius screamed at him, Arthur was silenced by shock. Gaius never shouted like that and it somewhat scared Arthur. Silence filled the room; Arthur could still feel Gaius's anger.

To his relief, Sir Leon burst into the room.

"Sire! We have found tracks that lead north. We think they were taken that way."

At last, Hope.

* * *

Merlin took yet another bite into the cooked fish. Uther had told him to get more, straight after they had finished the first one. Only an hour had passed and they had eaten five and a half fishes each and Merlin had caught much more.

Uther leaned back against a tree and let out a long sigh, as if to say 'I'm full'.

"That was good fish," he commented, closing his eyes then open them again. Merlin held back a laugh.

"Arthur says I couldn't cook to save Camelot." Uther looked up at the servant that was looking down disappointed. Uther didn't feel anything for the boy. He had complemented his fish... sort of. He didn't need the boy, but the boy's life was in his hands.

Uther changed the subject.

"We will move to the village tomorrow and make our way back to Camelot," Uther said standing up. Merlin stared at the King. "What?" He questioned.

"You can't go to town like that... Um, I mean, you- you'll stand out and people will know you're a royal," Merlin said trying to cover up his rudeness. He was slightly scared that Uther would flip at him.

"I think you are right," Uther said and Merlin sighed with delight. "We shall need to do something about my name and look." Merlin held back a groan of sadness. 'We' meant, 'you', as in 'Merlin, you do all the work'

It was going to be a long, long, long, painful walk home with the King.

* * *

**Ah, Uther can't do nothing himself can he?**

**Review please!**


	4. Just like Gwaine

**Hi. Quite a bit of action and a lot or trouble in this chapter. Bet you can guess by the title what this chapter is about **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Uther had been sitting in the Tavern for ten minutes. People hadn't said anything about him being King. Merlin had dealt with his clothes well. He had taken away Uther's jewellery, as Merlin had called it, roughed his boots to make them look old, washed his trousers in mud then washed them poorly in the lake and somehow dyed his top grey. He had even roughed up his leather and even taken away his leather gloves. He looked a right mess. A right peasant.

Just then, Merlin entered the Tavern. He spotted Uther and walked over.

Merlin studied the Tavern. It was coloured dark brown with only two windows so most of the room was lit with candles. There were a number of tables with a range of different people on them. Merlin never really liked drinking, but it was all right at times.

Moreover, this was one of those times.

"How much money did you get for my gloves and the fish?"

"About ten gold coins," he replied as he sat down.

"What?" Uther said in disbelief. Merlin sighed. Uther hadn't had much experience in the world of the peasants.

"Sire, that's a good price for a pair of gloves and four fish round here. It was the highest I could go." Merlin insisted as the Tavern owner came over. Uther sighed. The boy hadn't had much experience in selling goods.

The Tavern owner walked over. She was big and round with spots all over her face. She had big lips and Merlin was sure she didn't get kissed much. This and using the word 'ugly' to describe her would mean he was being far too kind.

"What you want?" she asked in a deep tone. Merlin and Uther had to blink a few times in slight shock of how deep her voice was. After they had recovered Uther put his hand up to tell Merlin to be quiet and let him do the talking.

"We would like a glass of red wine and... Whatever for the boy." Merlin put his head in his hands and shook his head. Posh drinks in a Tavern? No, no and no. Merlin couldn't believe Uther had asked that, he just couldn't. Uther must have been young once and sneaked out to go to the Tavern. However, Merlin was sure he hadn't.

"We only serve mead," said the Tavern owner. Uther didn't look to happy and Merlin spoke quickly.

"We would like two meads for me and my friend here please." Merlin mumbled his words as he spoke. The woman nodded and walked off to go get their drinks. Merlin watched her go and sighed in relief. He turned back to face Uther. Uther grabbed Merlin by the collar of his shirt and yanked him across the table.

"Listen boy, I am not your friend, got it?" Merlin nodded, his face turning red from a lack of air.

"Well you two look like you're good friends," came a voice from across the room. Merlin and Uther looked to where the voice had come from, their heads turning slowly. "Looks more like enemies," carried on the voice. It was a man. He was quite big and had a load of muscle on him. He was also bald and looked like he had a broken nose. He wore rough brown clothes and big boots. Merlin guessed that the man and his many, big, scary friends were all drunk. Merlin had an odd felling that he wasn't going to get his mead.

"We're fine thanks," Uther said. The man stood up and walked over. He grabbed Merlin's collar, lifted him up with ease and placed him behind him. He placed his hands on the table and leaned in close.

"Have I seen you before?" Merlin's face filled with panic. He knew Uther or at least the fact that he was King. Merlin thought fast. Racking his brain for anything.

"You can't of... W-We're from the mountains." Uther raised an eyebrow just like Arthur would. However, the man did not buy it.

"What ya names?" he asked, Merlin smelling the alcohol on his breath. Merlin thought fast. He thought faster than he had event thought before. He thought so fast, his head hurt afterwards.

"I'm Raven and this is... Usher," said Merlin. Uther slapped his forehead. Merlin felt like doing the same, but his head hurt from thinking too fast. The man raised an eyebrow and started to laugh. His friends then started to laugh too. Uther didn't like being laughed at.

"What's so funny about that?" he jumped up. "You're drunk and you're laughing at us? You really need to learn your place." Uther spat at the man. His friends had stopped laughing and were now standing. Merlin looked around knowing what was going to happen.

Suddenly, the man punched Uther across the table with a left hook. His friends jumped up and Merlin dodged out of the way, as they threw themselves at him. Before Merlin knew it, the whole of the Tavern had jumped up and become one giant fight. It was kind of typical of a bunch of drunken people to do so. Merlin looked around to see Uther dealing with the man and two of his friends. He looked like he was doing okay so Merlin thought about saving his own skin for the moment as a man ran at him with a knife. Merlin stepped to the right, grabbed the man and threw him over a table. Merlin was quite impressed with himself for doing that. Somewhat proves that he isn't that useless. Merlin jumped to the side again and tripped a man over with his foot, sending him flying into a chair. Merlin looked around for Uther, but he had disappeared. Merlin looked to his left then to his right. Men ran at him from every direction.

Meanwhile, Uther, wasn't having such a great time. He had ended up on the other side of the Tavern, being thrown over table after table. The man and two of his friends were having a good time beating him in. The threw him over yet another table. Uther crashed to the floor on the other side of it. A pain reached through his shoulder that Uther could not ignore. However, Uther had to admit that he had taken worse hits in his life. Uther also had to admit that he was getting sick and tired of being thrown over tables by a bunch of drunk, idiotic peasants that were rightfully below him. Uther stood up, only to find his face meeting someone's fist. He flew into the wall, but did not fall down. He looked at the man and his friends and decided that enough was enough. The man nodded to his two friends to finish him. One walked over to Uther, but didn't get a chance to hit first. Uther swung his fist in the man's face, sending him flying into the other man. Uther quickly pulled a sword from one of the men's belts. The man that had started the fight drew his sword. Uther wasn't going to lose this fight.

However, Merlin was losing his fight. He lay on the floor with three men sitting on top of him. They sat there laughing and swigging back their mead. Merlin fought to get back up, but he knew that it wasn't going to happen. Merlin looked around and saw people fighting one another all over the place. Merlin looked around thinking of a way to get them off of him. Suddenly, two men crashed to the floor, one of them dropping his sword. It skidded across the floor towards Merlin and stopped right in front of him. _Now that was very handy and very lucky, _Merlin thought. He grabbed the sword and poked one of the men's chubby legs with it. He jumped up, somehow making the other two do the same. Merlin took his chance and ran off, looking for Uther. Merlin didn't bother looking back. Merlin stopped for a moment and looked for Uther. He looked to his right to see Uther and the man that started all this mess sword fighting. The man tried to strike Uther down, but Uther blocked it. Uther then tried to give the man a blow to the head, but ended up being rammed into the wall. Uther kicked the man away. Merlin guessed that Uther could do with a secret hand. Merlin stretched out his hand and whispered under his breath. Suddenly, a candle stand fell to the floor. It rolled quite quickly towards the man and his trouser leg caught alight. The man was quickly distracted by the flames that were working up his leg and burning his skin. Uther hit the man with the other end of the sword, knocking him out. Merlin chose this time to make an escape.

Merlin ran forward and pushed Uther to the side, making him move. They ran for the door. Merlin noticed that a few of the man's friends had noticed them and decided to run after them. Merlin pushed Uther through the door, making him run quicker. You would have thought that Merlin would be used to running away from fights and being chased after working as Arthur's servant... yah, well you're wrong.

They ran out of the Tavern, men running after them from behind. Uther ran ahead of Merlin, sword in hand. They ran past market stands and stores and barged their way through people. Merlin threw a couple of barrels of mead rolling towards them men. Since they were all drunk, they fell over them easier than it was to actually jump over them. Merlin smiled for a moment then ran on after Uther. They ran into the woods and didn't stop.

After about twenty minutes of running, they stopped, gasping for breath.

"I feel like Gwaine," Merlin said. "Starting fights in a Tavern," he shook his head. "Something he'd do. I felt just like him now. Just like Gwaine." Uther stood up straight and raised an eyebrow.

"Usher? Is that seriously all you could think of?"

"Well..." Uther shook his head. He turned and started to walk off. Merlin sighed. He stood up straight and started to walk off after him.

They walked in silence. Well, it only lasted a minute.

"Are we nearly there yet?" Merlin called after Uther.

"No," replied the King. Another minute passed.

"How about now?"

"No."

"How long until we get there?"

"_Merlin, _how long is a piece of string?"

"I don't know."

"Well done, you answered your own question. Now stop asking if we are nearly there." Merlin nodded and carried on walking, trying to keep up with the fast walking King. Two minutes passed.

"Are we nearly there yet?"

* * *

**Well? Good? Bad? Other?**

**Review please.**


	5. Revenge

**I really cannot remember when I last updated, so here is a long chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Dear diary_

_Uther and I got out of a Tavern fight __by the skin of our teeth today. We walked about... a very long way, towards Camelot. Uther says it might take us a week – two weeks to get back home because we have to climb over some mountains (stupid mountains!)._

_However, the good news is we're going to make it back in the end. Not sure about Uther but, don't __I__ always make it back alive?_

_We now have fake names. I'm Raven and Uther is the __leading alpha male, Usher (no one tell him I said that about him)_

_I wonder what Camelot's doing to find us. I know, sudden change in subject. Arthur's gone mad looking for us I bet... Well, mad looking for Uther; I'm just his servant... Maybe dare say friend, yah I'm his servant._

_Uther set camp up in the woods somewhere, but I thought I'd get away for a moment. I've found a clearing where I can just look at the stars in the sky. Well, I had to climb a tree, but it's still beautiful. I've always been good at climbing trees, ever since I was little... It's actually quite peaceful up here. Away from Uther, away from Camelot, away from any problems. However, I know that it won't last long. It never does, but, all I can do, Is enjoy whilst it lasts I guess._

_I best be going. U__s__her will be wondering where I've gotten to (not that he actually cares)._

Merlin closed his book and put it back in his bag. He then jumped down from the tree and landed perfectly on his feet. He started to walk back to the small camp that Uther had set up. Merlin jumped over a log and tried not to slip on the muddy ground beneath him.

A twig snapped in the distance. Merlin looked around. He stood still, wishing he had a sword on him butthere was nothing but silence as Merlin scanned the wood around him. Merlin shrugged it off, thinking it was a fox or something like that.

Merlin walked over to the camp where Uther was. There was a fire going. There was nothing else but the fire and them. They really were travelling light, but Merlin was somewhat used to that. Working under Arthur had its, upsides... at times. They needed to work out how to get some more money. The backup plan was to steal it, but that was only if they didn't come up with anything else.

Uther stood up from the fire, about to say something, but the words never left his mouth.

A dart shot through the air and pierced into Merlin's neck. Merlin took a step to the side from the force of the dart hitting him. He stared blankly at Uther who looked back at him in shock. Merlin then fell to the floor, the cold ground almost welcoming. Darkness threatened to overpower him and Merlin tried to fight it uselessly. Men jumped out of the bushes, one hitting Uther over the head.

Darkness fell over Merlin as a man put out the small fire that Merlin had made with his own magic.

* * *

Merlin awoke with a start. He wiped his eyes and realised that someone had thrown water on him. He then noticed that he was on straw that had been poorly laid on a hard stone floor that really wasn't comfortable. He looked around the cramped room filled with people. Nothing but stone and people, with straw on the floor. Merlin felt a bit dizzy and rubbed his neck. He remembered the dart that had gone into his neck. He didn't need to see his neck to know that he had a small hole where the dart he pieced his skin. He groaned as he cranked his neck back. He felt sore all over. Dizzy, sore and tired was what he felt. He looked up to see Uther looking down at him and throwing a bucket to one side.

"You're just been introduced to the toilet in this place," Uther said looking disgusted at the bucket and... Well, everything basically. Half sleepily Merlin said:

"You... through the... you through the toilet on me?" Uther nodded. Merlin thought about that for a moment, brain needing to kick in. He then jumped up and started to wipe his mouth and the rest of his body. He then smelt his hand. "Oh... that is not nice, not nice at all." Uther sighed.

"Next time I'll spit it your ear then."

"I meant the smell, but yes that would be better than having the toilet emptied on me," Merlin replied, still wiping himself dry and hoping that the smell didn't stick. Uther looked away, hoping that he could pass them off as not knowing each other. However, he knew he couldn't.

Suddenly, the sound of metal filled the room. People looked upwards as if they knew what was happening. Good for them, because Uther and Merlin didn't know what was happening. Suddenly, the roof came off. It turned out that there were two metal doors that rose off. Moonlight from the moon filled the room as a figure stood in the way.

"Well, well, what have we got here? A bunch of money sitting in a well," said the man with his hands on his hips. Merlin tried to see the man that was up there. He looked like he had a thin layer of grey hair and a somewhat good-looking face for someone that looked around fifty. Merlin leaned over to Uther and whispered:

"You're sure you don't have a long lost evil twin brother here by any chance?" Uther slowly turned his head to face Merlin and glared. "I'll take that as a no," replied Merlin. The man above heard Merlin talking and secretly smiled.

"You boy." Merlin looked up. "Yes you, talking to the old man. What's your name?" Most of the people laughed at Uther being called old. Merlin didn't, neither did Uther.

"Old man," Uther started in a whisper, but Merlin put his hand on his chest to stop him from walking forward and doing something stupid. Merlin spoke up.

"My name is... Raven." Merlin said unafraid to speak up to the man. Uther was a bit surprised about that. Unknown to Uther, Merlin was used to doing stuff like this... against powerful sorcerers that is. What's the difference between a kidnaper and a sorcerer anyway?

The man smiled.

"Well Raven, say goodbye to your old man and say hello to the ring of your death." Merlin looked at Uther. The man thought that he was his dad. GROSS!

Then, the sound of a key being placed in a lock and turned echoed throughout the well. Only then did Uther and Merlin notice that there was a door in one side of the walls. The men in the room stepped away from it as if something bad was going to come through. Something bad was, for Merlin. The door swung open and two armoured guards came marching in. Merlin stepped back, but the guards grabbed him and yanked him towards the door. Uther went to attack both guards, but was stopped by the man's voice.

"Don't worry. Your boy will either die or make a great champion. If he makes a great champion, I'll be able to sell him." The man laughed as Merlin was dragged through the door and it was tightly shut behind him. Uther looked at the door then back at the man.

"Who are you?" He shouted up at the man.

"Me? Oh, I'm Ulric," and with that the doors above them closed and the man disappeared. Uther cursed, as he needed to find a way out of the well…

* * *

The blindfold was whipped off Merlin's face. He looked around to see he was in yet another Tavern… No, it wasn't a Tavern. Merlin wasn't sure what the place was. There were people with drinks in their hands all talking to one another and what seemed to be people betting on something with one another. In the middle of the room, Merlin could see a ring with metal bars going from floor to ceiling. Merlin guessed straight away what was going to happen. The man, Ulric, slapped his cheek grabbing his attention.

"Here's the deal Raven me boy: I give you some pathetic weapon and you try to fight my best fighter. You'll die maybe, but if you don't die after around… half an hour, we'll let you out and sell you to someone. Do you have that? If you kill my best fighter, then I kill your old man and make you fight for me. Alright?" Merlin nodded, not trusting himself to say anything. Ulric smiled seeing that he had won. He nodded to the guards and they dragged Merlin away to get him ready for the fight.

A few minutes later, Merlin was shoved through a small door in the bars. It was closed behind him. They hadn't done much with Merlin. They had taken away his jacket and given him a long stick. How he was meant to fight with a big stick was beyond him. Merlin turned to look around the ring. People tried to throw their drinks at him, but nothing but sprays of mead got through the bars. His then laid eyes on the man he was to fight. He was around twice the size of Merlin in height and three times as wide. He had a mask on, a potato sack Merlin thought. Merlin then saw the weapon he had and knew he was going to die. He had a giant axe that was twice the size of the ones that Camelot executioners had. Merlin gulped loud enough for everyone to hear, even though everyone was screaming for him to die at the top of their drunk lungs.

Someone shouted for the fight to begin and the man with an axe lunged for him. Merlin jumped out of the way, the man flying into the bars face first. Merlin crossed his fingers hoping that the man had had a few drinks before this fight. Merlin looked around at the people, hoping that Arthur would come running in with his knights to save him… However, Merlin knew that wasn't going to happen and also knew that he wasn't going to still be alive in half an hour. The man grabbed his axe tightly and swung it at Merlin as if he was trying to cut his head off. Merlin ducked under it. The man tried swinging at his feet. Merlin jumped over the axe. Merlin held his stick tightly and smashed it on the man's head. This man had definitely had a few drinks before this fight. Then, after the man had stopped rubbing his head, he threw his axe to floor. Merlin's face dropped, as he knew what was coming next. The man lashed out and grabbed Merlin's shirt. He pulled him off his feet, yanking the stick out of his hands. He threw the stick to one side then Merlin to another. Merlin's back hit the bars and everyone else went crazy, shouting their approval. Merlin started to get to his feet, but the man grabbed him again, lifting him off his feet. He was held at arm's length and punched round the face. Merlin flew across the ring and before he knew it, he had ended up on the other side of it. Merlin wiped his nose to reveal blood. Before Merlin knew what was happening, a hand had grabbed him once again. His head felt dizzy and his vision was slightly blurry. Suddenly, something flat and hard hit his stomach and Merlin gasped for air as it hit him repeatedly. Merlin was then, once again, thrown across the ring, his head hitting the bars on the other side. The man threw Merlin's stick at him. It landed flat on his stomach with incredible force. Merlin tried to breathe for air, but it hurt.

Merlin suddenly heard the nose of people shouting. Not in approval, but disapproval. Merlin looked up. Most of the people were running off. Merlin winced as he tried to see things clearly. He looked towards the door just as what looked like Uther came running in. He smiled as he flopped his head back on the floor.

Uther, jumped over tables and barged his way past people to get to the caged ring. He got to the bars and tried to open the small door. He got it open and jumped to Merlin's side. He noticed that the other fighter was talking to Ulric, asking what he should do. Uther shook Merlin quite roughly.

"Get up idiot! We have to go," Uther said still shaking Merlin. He then slapped him on his cheek. Merlin flinched slightly as that was the cheek that Ulric had slapped him on. Merlin looked up at Uther.

"How'd you get out?" he asked, trying to sit up.

"I may be old, but I can still win an arm wrestle, and that's all I'm saying." Merlin laughed and surprisingly it didn't hurt. Merlin then saw something Uther didn't.

"Look-" too late. Ulric's best fighter grabbed the back of Uther's shirt and threw him across the ring. He then walked after Uther.

Time seemed to slow down for Merlin and his throbbing head. He saw the stick; he saw Uther trying to stand up and the other fighter picking up his axe. Before Merlin knew it, he was doing the almost impossible for him. Merlin forgot about the pain and jumped to his feet, grabbing the stick as he got up. He ran towards the other fighter. With full force, Merlin swung the stick round, hitting the fighter on the neck. The stick surprisingly didn't snap. The fighter flew to the side, smashing into the bars. He quickly got to his feet again and charged at Merlin. Merlin gripped the stick and swung it into the fighter's stomach. The fighter crouched forward in pain. Doing so, Merlin then brought the stick flying upwards, smashing into the fighters jaw, making him step backwards. Merlin then hit the back of the man's leg, making him fall to his knees. Merlin hit the back of the fighter's neck, causing him to fall to the ground face forward, unconscious. Merlin leaned on the stick, as he had done something to his right leg. Uther stared up at him in shock. Merlin searched his head for something to say.

"I'm not all that useless I guess," was all Merlin could say. He added a goofy smile on to the end of it. Uther shook his head. He ran forward and grabbed Merlin, forcing him out of the ring. Uther took Merlin by putting an arm over him and getting him to lean on him. They quickly made their escape through the door. Merlin saw his stuff on the way out and as they ran, picked it up, swinging the bag over his shoulder. They made it out of into the light of the rising sun of a new day.

* * *

The Tavern was a mess. Sleeping drunk's lay everywhere, some falling off the tables that were left standing. The Tavern owner cleaned up as if a fight like that one was nothing new.

A man rolled off a table and hit the floor with thud. He groaned. The man had a very big hangover. A couple of his friends walked over to him and lifted him up.

"What we gonna do now boss?" asked one. The man looked at his friends. None of them was that bright in brain cells, but they were all smart enough to know what he was going to say next.

"We looked like fools last night. We lost a fight, more important a Tavern fight. We will hunt down these men: Usher and Raven, and we will make them regret that day they made fools of us, or my name isn't Borin the Strong!" His friends drew their swords, raised them high in the sky and shouted.

Borin will have his revenge.

* * *

The Scots man and the other adults of the circus walked through the woods, following footprints in the dirt. The children toddled a few meters behind with some of the elder teenagers.

"We have a lead Caldwell, to where they have gone." The Scottish man smiled at the fact that his men could use his name without fearing him.

"Follow it!" he bellowed as his fellow circus friends let the dogs off their leashes. Caldwell was about to walk after the dogs, but someone stopped him.

"Father, why must we do this?" He looked down at his young son. He was short and skinny with blue eyes. He had soft pale skin and chocolate brown hair that shimmered in the light of day and night. The old Scots man smiled as the boy reminded him too much of his mother.

"You'll understand it one day me boy, one day." With that, he walked off after the dogs, leaving his son standing there. He wasn't going to worry about his son's feelings for now. He had been made a fool of by that man and the boy.

Caldwell will have his revenge.

* * *

Ulric walked through the underground tunnels that lead to the well where his catches were kept. His best fighter followed him in toe, ashamed that he had lost a battle.

"I've been made a fool of my dear friend and so have you." He stopped walking and turned to face his fighter. "Can I have your word that you will help me regain our dignity?" His fighter gripped his axe and nodded. They both smiled and carried on walking.

Ulric will have his revenge.

* * *

**So much action in this chapter… Quite a bit of humor too?**

**I worked very hard on this so:**

**Please review.**


	6. Stupid mountains

**Hello again. Just a little update.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Merlin huffed and puffed as he tried to walk up the path on the steep mountain. Uther was walking up it fine, but he didn't have something wrong with his leg and need a stick to walk! This and he carried nothing but a sword whereas Merlin had to carry a bag with food and water in it plus his diary.

They had gone far; they were climbing the mountains just as the sun was setting on another beautiful day and guess what, they hadn't got into any trouble what so ever. Merlin was happy about that, very happy indeed. He didn't have to save Uther from sudden death or anything like that. Merlin remembered the circus kidnapers, the Tavern fight and the kidnaper who had made him fight his best fighter. Merlin was glad that he had gone at least one day without getting into trouble. However, they had to climb some mountain and Uther was almost refusing to help Merlin get up it so his foot hurt like hell.

Stupid mountains! Couldn't he have at least one day were he didn't have such hard, back breaking, painful work?

Merlin looked over the view of where they had just come from. The forest stretched out for miles and as the sun rose up, Merlin could imagine all the wildlife waking up. Little rabbits crawling out of their burrows, deer running around chasing one another, all the birds singing, and owls tucking away for the day to sleep. The sun glowed as it hit Merlin's face. He turned to face it and smiled. It was warm against his face and brightened his pale skin. It made him feel better.

Uther stopped walking for a moment and looked around. He looked up and saw that they didn't have far to walk to reach the top of the mountains. Once down on the other side, they would be half way back to Camelot. Uther smiled at the thought of being back in his city again. Away from the idiot boy, in his chambers reading reports and dealing with unwanted magic. He could have a bath. A warm, soapy bath. He wouldn't have to be covered in dust and dirt.

Suddenly, Uther heard a thud from behind. He sighed and turned round to see Merlin trying to get back onto his feet as he had fallen over. Uther placed his hands on his hips and waited for Merlin to get up and over to him. It took a few moments for Merlin to get up and walk over. When he got there, Uther turned to face the mountains while Merlin looked out at the view. Uther went to talk but Merlin spoke first.

"I dare ya."

"What?" Uther said confused, turning to face him.

"I dare you to shout out into the horizon of the rising sun."

Uther looked beyond puzzled. The boy stared at him, studying his face, trying to work out what he was thinking. It was completely stupid. Uther slowly shook his head.

"Why on earth would I want to do that?" he asked, with a tone of voice that suggested that Merlin was an utter idiot.

"Why not?" Merlin said calmly straight after. He turned to face the sun. "Just shout and let it all go, set all your worries free. Be what you want just for a couple of seconds." He turned back to Uther. The King had thought that the boy was an idiot, but not mad. However, the boy must have been hit round the head far too many times by the fighter two nights ago. Uther sighed.

"I'm not doing it," he said calmly. In his time, he had dealt with worse people, so dealing with a just-gone-mad serving boy wasn't going to be too difficult for him.

"Go on," Merlin insisted, still looking and smiling at Uther.

"No," Uther replied firmly. "I see no point in it."

Merlin laughed lightly."If you did it then you would." Merlin said, as if he knew that Uther was going to do it. "I'll do it first."

"Fill your boots, I'm not." Uther started to walk to the other side of the mountain to start to climb down. Merlin smiled. He hopped over to the edge of the mountain and didn't look down. He leaned back, then forward, then shouted. Merlin howled out into the horizon. Uther stood with one foot on a rock, watching the boy do one of the most bizarre things he had ever seen him do. Merlin finished howling and turned to face Uther. Uther knew what he wanted.

"I'm not doing it."

"Go on."

"No."

"I'll tell the whole of Camelot that I'm a better fisher than you."

Uther stopped dead in his tracks. He didn't really want anyone knowing that he couldn't fish. It wouldn't be that bad, but it would still be embarrassing. Uther thought for a moment then gave in. He walked over to where Merlin was standing and looked over the edge. He didn't want to fall, the boy had a mischief's look in his eye, and Uther did not like that one bit.

Uther raised a finger.

"Once. Just once, I'm doing this."

Merlin carried on smiling.

Uther breathed in. He couldn't believe that he was going to do something so stupid, it was below him. He took a deep breath and shouted. Just for a second, Uther could see what the boy meant. He felt better, he felt free, and as if he was letting go of all of his problems. He was King of the world, he had nothing to fear. Suddenly, Uther realised that he was running out of breath. He needed to stop. Uther ended his shout, gasping for air. Uther remember everything. His problems returned and reality came crashing back down on him.

He felt better.

He felt better. He felt as if he had told the world his problems. He felt as if he knew how to deal with them. He felt better.

He turned to face Merlin who was leaning on his stick.

"Happy?" Uther questioned. Merlin nodded.

"Yes, thank you Sire," Merlin replied. Uther started to walk to the other side of the mountain to climb down. Merlin hopped after him and looked down the mountain. Blood drained from his face.

"We have to go down the mountain as well?" he choked the words out of his mouth.

"Yes," was all Uther replied, already a little way down the mountain.

"STUPID MOUNTAINS!" Merlin screamed into the air. His words echoed on forever.

* * *

**Review please.**


	7. Here we go again

**Next chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

They walked. They had been walking since what felt like forever to Merlin. Walking... walking... walking, it never stopped. Merlin's feet were so sore they could not hurt anymore and his bad ankle was slowly and painfully turning into a living hell. Merlin hopped faster as Uther was a far way in front of him. Just trying to make sure that the distance between them did not get any bigger was a struggle. Merlin was basically gasping for air because of how tired he was and how much pain he was in. Uther took no pleasure in walking with a servant so was trying to keep a distance between them. However, he had not noticed that the distance was quite big. Merlin still had a tight hold on his stick. Ever since they got down the mountains, Merlin had used that stick as his other leg. His ankle hurt so much it was like his whole leg had just become dead weight.

As they walked, Merlin thought about everything. What had happened so far and what might happen. Merlin had fought for Uther, he had stood up for Uther he had helped Uther... and the man barely did anything for him in return. Did the man even have a heart? If he did, Merlin wondered if it was as black as fresh ashes. He seemed so cold and so wrapped up in his own little fantasy of being the King of a great kingdom and that everything need to be done for him just because he was a King. Does he think he is better than everyone else is just because he has a fancy title, a lot of money, a million knights at his disposal and an outrageous amount of power? No. You don't need any of that to be a better person. You need none of that. It is nice to have that stuff, but it doesn't make you a better person. He didn't care for anyone unless it was Morgana, Arthur or himself. He only just cares for Gaius, but only just. Such a small handful of people...

Well, Merlin would have to do something about that wouldn't he?

Merlin carried on walking, still in thought. Uther carried on walking, still in thought. It was odd as how deep the pair were inside their own heads. So deep, that no one could get them out, but at the same time, so easy to pull them out of their minds.

Suddenly, Merlin buckled forward. His body hit the ground once again, his stick falling beside him, snapping himself and Uther out of their thoughts. Uther stopped walking. He didn't want to look back, but he did anyway. He saw how far away he was from the boy and stood still. Merlin climbed to his feet using his stick and hopped over to Uther. It took a while, but Merlin managed to get over to Uther in a certain amount of time. When he got to Uther, huffing and puffing, Uther decided to carry on walking. Merlin blew a bit of hair off his face and walked after him.

It was midday and it was blistering hot. Merlin was sure that if he had a big flat rock and a hen's egg, he would be able to cook it on the rock. However, as Gaius would say "impossible". As Merlin would turn to him and say back - "Nothing's impossible and I'm living proof". Merlin smiled at the memories and wished he were in Camelot. However, he wasn't, and he wasn't going to get back ever unless he and Uther stuck together.

Suddenly, a roar echoed throughout the forest. Uther turned and looked at Merlin who stared straight back. Uther drew his sword and turned round. There stood a giant reptile. From past experience, Merlin would have called it a crocodile. It was long with spikes on its tail. Its scales were a mixture of blue, green and purple,its eyes were bulging red. Long, white, sharp teeth hung from its upper jaw and were firmly in place in its bottom jaw. It also had sharp claws on the ends on its feet.

It lashed out at Uther, who jumped backwards. The creature swung its tail at Uther who raised his sword. The sword sliced through the creature's tail, cutting it cleanly off. The creature roared in pain and lashed out again at Uther, knocking him backwards. The sword fell out of Uther's hand whilst Uther hit his head. Merlin took his chance as he saw the creature edging closer towards Uther who lay there still. Merlin raised his hands and whispered words of magic. The sword rose into the air and flew towards Merlin. He caught it in his hand that was not holding the stick. With one strong throw, the sword flew though the air and hit the creature. However, its scales were harder than Merlin had thought. It only just cut the creature, like a paper cut. It wailed in pain and turned towards Merlin. He walked over to him. Before Merlin knew it, he was up against a tree.

The creature edged closer and closer and Merlin seemed to be paralysed. At least he thought he was. He couldn't move his body, he was unable to run, his body was not doing what his brain told it to do. Merlin's eyes were fixed on the creatures. The creature stood up to full height. It was about the same size as Merlin, a bit taller. Then the creature wailed in pain and Merlin was able to break eye contact. He looked down to see the edge of what he knew was a sword coming thought the creature. The edge of the sword disappeared and the creature fell flat on the floor. Uther stood there, holding the bloodstained sword. Merlin raised an eyebrow.

"If it helps, you now know what it's like to be me and Arthur when we go off and do something dangerous." Uther drew the sword back onto his belt.

"I can now see why Arthur complains about you so much." Uther turned and carried on walking. Merlin frowned.

"Wait, he –" Merlin never finished his sentence. He flew up into the air with a yelp of surprise. He hung there from the tree with a rope tied around his good foot. Merlin let go of his stick and it fell to the floor. Uther ran over to try to get the idiot down. However, the same thing then happened to Uther. He flew up into the air with a rope tied around his foot, the other end of the rope attached to the tree. Uther's sword fell out of his belt and hit the floor. They both hung there silently from the tree.

"I'm sure these traps weren't here a moment ago," Merlin commented looking at Uther. Uther sighed sharply, broke eye contact with Merlin and looked at his sword on the floor.

"You are an idiot," he replied calmly.

"Thank you," Merlin said, annoying Uther even more.

Suddenly, men jumped out of the bushes. Merlin was sure that what he and Uther saw now,was the most unreal thing he could ever think of. The men were all dirty as if they hadn't washed for months. Their faces had red face paint on them and they wore bands and feathers on their heads along with their long knotted hair. They were topless with only rages to cover important parts of them. They had no shoes and carried spears, sticks, bow and arrows and rope. Merlin counted about twenty of them. He also guessed that they made the traps.

One ran quickly under them, picked up Merlin's stick and then scuffled away, as if he feared them both. Another ran and did the same with Uther's sword. The one that Merlin thought was the leader smiled. He shouted something in a language that Merlin didn't understand and the rest of the men cheered.

Before Merlin knew it, they were being cut down, tied to sticks (hanging upside down by their hands and feet) and carried away.

* * *

They were dropped to the floor. Mud quickly covered them as they stood up. Uther looked around at the small village. It was very small. The houses looked as if they were made out of wood, hay and mud. Uther was sure that they were. The ground below them was nothing but squelchy mud that made them slip and slide. Uther thought he was going to be sick.

The leader walked up to them.

"You kill Monster?" he asked, trying to think of the words. Merlin guessed that he didn't know much English. Uther looked at Merlin and Merlin looked at Uther then at the man.

"Yah," they stretched the 'yah' out. "Why?" they both chorused together. The man smiled.

"You now kill our monster." Merlin and Uther were not going to do that in a million, billion, trillion years... However, taking in the fact that everyone was gripping their weapons tightly and all looked like cannibals, they said the best thing:

"We will kill the monster!" Uther shouted. The villagers screamed and jumped in approval. Uther was handed his sword and Merlin his stick. Uther leaned over to Merlin. "This is your entire fault you know."

"No comment," Merlin replied. Uther went to ask him what he meant, but got dragged away by the villagers. They left Merlin.

"Come along Merlin!" Uther shouted back to him. Some of the villagers stopped and beckoned him to follow. Merlin sighed.

"Here we go again". He hopped off after them.

* * *

**Small cliff hanger!**

**Please review.**


	8. Here I go again

**Hello all. Another chapter!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Uther and Merlin had walked for ages. Uther walked up front, following the leader of the villagers. Merlin, however, was stuck at the back, being poked by the villager's children and their twigs. Merlin disliked being poked, but he was too deep inside his head to worry about that. They soon came to a cave. There was a rock about Merlin's height, maybe a bit taller, and in the middle a big hole. Uther and Merlin walked up to it. They both turned round to see the villagers hiding behind trees. They were scared. The monster that killed their own lived there and this was the closest they'd ever been to it. Uther raised an eyebrow and turned to climb into the cave. Merlin climbed in after him. Once inside the cave Merlin looked around.

It was very dark. The air was damp as so was everything else in the cave. It smelt as well, and Merlin knew that stench all too well - human flesh and human blood.

"Are you sure that this is such a good idea?" Merlin questioned.

"Stop being such a girl Merlin," Uther replied. Merlin was now sure more than ever that Uther and Arthur were father and son. Uther was more of a prat than Arthur !

They walked forward, down into the cave. Merlin wasn't sure how long they had been walking for, but the stench of human blood and flesh got stronger and stronger. Merlin now had his neckerchief out round his mouth and nose and wondered how Uther could stand the smell. They walked through the darkness, Merlin stumbling on slippery rocks. They needed some light. Merlin thought about using his magic, but then remembered who he was with - the King of magic haters, who was the King of Camelot. It would be a very bad idea to use magic, even if his back is turned. However, Merlin did eat his carrots.

They walked for a while longer, the smell getting stronger.

Suddenly, all hell broke loose. With a yell of surprise, Uther ended up on his back, hitting the cold, wet stone hard. He was then thrown across the cave and hit the ceiling. He fell to the ground, a big chunk of the ceiling coming down with him. A deep blue light crawled into the cave and Merlin could see what they were up against. It was the same creature from the forest, but bigger, stronger and scarier. Uther got to his feet and grabbed his sword and ran at the creature. He swung the sword at the creature's head, but missed as the creature moved its head. The creature ran forward and head-butted Uther in the stomach. With a last gasp for air, Uther went flying backwards, unconscious. The sword clattered along the stone ground.

The creature edged closer and closer towards Uther, preparing for the kill. Merlin noticed this and thought quickly. He saw the sword, Uther on the floor, the creature and sighed.

"Here I go again," he said to himself. Merlin hopped forward near the creature. He raised a hand and whispered something. The sword came flying through the air into his hand. He whispered the same spell he had said when the Griffin attacked Camelot and Lancelot had saved Camelot. The sword lit up in a burst of blue flame and Merlin swung it with all his energy at the creature. Merlin cut its head off with ease. The flame on the sword died away and the cave went back to normal.

Merlin smiled. Suddenly, he heard Uther start to stir. Merlin threw the sword to the side and painfully kneeled beside the King. Uther awoke. He looked around slowly and then sat up. Merlin gave him a goofy grin.

"What happened?" he questioned. Merlin's face went blank.

"Well... Err... I-" Uther's eyes fell upon the creature and smiled.

"I killed it," he said, happily jumping to his feet. Merlin raised an eyebrow.

"Err, yah! I mean of course you did. One clean cut," Merlin said, pretending to cut a creature's head off with an imaginary sword. Uther smiled even more and picked up the creature's head.

"Let's go and get my praise."

* * *

They walked out of the cave, the villagers still hiding behind the trees. Uther walked out of the cave first, the creature's head high in the air. The villagers shouted and cheered. They ran forward, jumped and slapped Uther on the back in happiness. Merlin hopped out of the cave, hot and bothered. He did not mind Uther getting all the praise and attention for something he had done, but he did wish he wouldn't be such a prat about it.

He looked up at the welcoming sun, only to say goodbye to it once more.

A villager jumped up with his weapon and hit Merlin round the head with it. Merlin let go of his stick – which fell one way – and Merlin fell to the ground with a thud. He was completely out cold, and Uther saw this. He tried to push past the villagers to get to where the boy lay on the ground. However, he didn't think to look behind him. Another villager did the same to Uther. Wacked him over the head and he fell to the floor, darkness welcoming him.

* * *

"After everything we've done for them and this is how they repay us!" Uther moaned for the hundredth time since he had woken up. Merlin sighed.

"If it helps, I had a sneaky feeling that they were cannibals... For once I was actually right! But for all the wrong reasons..." Merlin said looking over at the huge fire that was burning for them. They were stuck in a cage (again), but this one was – disgustingly – made of human bones. Merlin was unsure how they were so strong that they kept both him and Uther caged. They weren't going anywhere and their only way of escaping is when the villagers come to throw them on the fire.

In time, darkness came. Uther had fallen asleep long ago when it was still light, but Merlin stayed awake. He watched the fire grow and burn, burn hard and high. Fire had always amused Merlin, ever since he was young. He would stare at it for hours on end. His mother had worried about him at first, but then in time learnt to accept it. However, she had never understood why he had loved fire so much. It inspired him, it encouraged him, and it amused him. He felt as if he was the fire sometimes, get too close and you'll be burned. He felt warm inside when he stared at the fire for so long. He also wondered if that was where he would end up. Burnt to death by Uther's hand.

It also helped him figure out what to do.

Merlin turned to look at one of bones that made the cage. He turned to Uther who was asleep. He then took hold of two of the bones.

"Eakrb sebno," he whispered. He let go and watched. The two bones he had just been holding started to crake. Soon they exploded. Merlin held his arm up against his eyes to shield them. He smiled and started to shake Uther. "Wake up, it's time to go," he said. Uther was up straight away when Merlin had finished saying 'go'. He was out of the cage in seconds, Uther had moved so fast, Merlin didn't know what was happening until Uther was out of the cage and picking up their stuff. Merlin crawled out after him and used the cage to help him stand up. Uther threw him his stick to help him walk and tossed the bag over to him as well. Uther put the sword in his belt and nodded to Merlin to say he was ready to go. Merlin nodded back.

Without second glances back, they ran/hopped off into the night.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Review please.**


	9. Old friends

**Next chapter... Enjoy!**

* * *

They walked into the Tavern and sat down in a corner. Merlin had complained and complained to Uther that going into the Tavern for a drink was going to be a bad idea. However, Uther said it would be fine. After everything the pair had been through so far, they still secretly didn't know if they could trust one another. Merlin had proven enough times that he was to be trusted, but Uther still thought that deep down, the boy was still a boy, a peasant. Merlin couldn't trust Uther. He hated magic meaning he hated him. He didn't have the slightest bit of trust for him either. They didn't really trust each other, but they still worked together.

Uther got up to go get them some drinks whilst Merlin stayed at the table with his bag and stick.

Merlin looked around the Tavern, expecting trouble from every corner. He saw the same as he saw in the first Tavern he was in. People drunk. What more could he say? Merlin thought about what had happened over the last few days. All the trouble he and Uther had got in to - the cannibals, the fighter, the drunken men at the tavern and the people that kidnapped them. It all seemed so unreal, like a faded dream, but one you could never forget. Merlin was never going to forget any of this, not now, not ever. Merlin had got so lost in his memories that he hadn't realised that Uther wasn't back yet. He scanned the Tavern and found him waiting for their drinks. Merlin sighed happily and rubbed his eyes. He hadn't been able to get a good night's sleep in ages, because Uther made him stay up and guard for most of the nights.

Suddenly, a shadow loomed over Merlin from behind. Even though he was tired, Merlin noticed the shadow. He slowly turned around to see who it was. It was the man and his friends from the first Tavern, the ones that tried to beat him and Uther in. The man smiled evilly at him and Merlin knew what was going to happen.

Merlin jumped up from his chair as best as he could and started to quickly hop away. He heard the sound of a sword being drawn. Merlin quickly turned and held up his stick in defence. The sword hit the stick, and Merlin fought against it.

"Usher!" he screamed across the Tavern. Uther turned at the sound of his fake name. He forgot about the mead, drew his sword and ran to help Merlin. Merlin pushed the man and his sword away, just as Uther lashed out with his sword. Uther bashed his sword violently against the man's until the man tripped backwards. Uther turned around and pushed Merlin away, telling him to start running. Merlin didn't need any help with deciding to get away, but he was still hopping with his stick. They ran through the Tavern, Uther throwing tables and chairs behind them to slow down the men chasing them. Merlin turned a corner and tripped, only to be caught by two strong arms.

"Easy there Merlin, you had one too many by any chance?"

Merlin knew that voice better than anyone did and he wasn't the slightest bit surprised to find this person in a place like this.

"Gwaine!" Merlin said cheerfully and with a big grin on his face.

"Merlin! What are you doing here?" asked Gwaine. He then saw Uther. "Same said to you... Sire."

Suddenly, the men chasing them burst into sight. Uther and Merlin spun round. Merlin and Uther started running again and Gwaine joined them.

"They old friends of yours?" Gwaine asked as he and Uther threw chairs at them and knocked over tables, Merlin still running ahead.

"No, but I'm sure glad you are." Merlin replied to his friend, smiling like he used to back in Camelot.

"Now, now Merlin, I'm not old," he glanced at Uther. "Unlike some people," Merlin burst into laughter as Uther frowned confused, obviously not hearing what Gwaine had said.

They all ran out of the Tavern and turned right. Merlin carried on hopping whilst the other two blocked their chasers path with barrels and other stuff. However, when Uther and Gwaine saw Merlin running back towards them, they knew something was wrong. When they looked behind him to see more men chasing him, they understood why he was running back. When Merlin reached them, they both lifted him up and carried him away, knowing that he would slow them down.

"More old friends Merlin?" Gwaine asked as he and Uther carried him. Merlin shook his head.

"No. Sadly, that's Ulric and his men."

Gwaine nodded, understanding, but not. Uther and Gwaine dropped Merlin and the raven-haired boy started to hop again.

They ran through the town, knocking stuff behind them as they went. Merlin noticed people giving them 'looks', as they passed. Judging them, think they're thieves on the run. Merlin shrugged their thoughts right off. He was used to being judged like that, as a farm boy that 'accidentally' got into trouble lots, it happened to Merlin all the time for most of his life. Old habits die-hard.

They had made it. Uther, Gwaine and Merlin were out of the town, away from both sets of men. Merlin smiled as they could have lost them for good. They ran across a clearing towards the woods. They were almost there... When disaster struck.

Merlin jolted forward in agony. He fell to the floor face down. There was an arrow in his shoulder. Uther and Gwaine looked across the clearing to see more men chasing them. However, Gwaine may not have known who they were, but Uther did.

They were the men that kidnapped Uther and Merlin, and the reason for all this trouble.

Gwaine read Uther's mind. He jumped over to Merlin, picked him up, swung him over his shoulder and started running. Uther followed his lead and ran after him. They all disappeared into the woods.

* * *

Borin and his men sat down to drink. Usher and Raven had gotten away again and it was driving him up the wall that they had beaten him.

"You and I seem to want the same thing," a man said, standing behind him. Borin turned to face the man.

"You may be?" he asked.

"Ulric."

"Borin."

"Well, Borin, we both want the boy Raven and Usher as it seems. Maybe we can come to an agreement to work together to catch them." Ulric suggested to the soon to be drunken man.

"Count me in too," a Scottish voice said from behind. Both men turned. "Caldwell is me name, and I want those two just as much as you two." Both men nodded, another man to help them would be brilliant.

There and then, three men agreed to help one another, to capture a boy called Raven and an old man name Usher.

* * *

**Review please.**


	10. Mermaids

**Hello everyone, sorry for the long wait.**

**I only need 9 more reviews and I'm in the hundreds **

**73 people have put this on alert, so shouldn't I have 73 people and/or more reviews?**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Merlin lay asleep in Gwaine's arms as Gwaine carried him. Merlin was now in no fit state to walk. His foot was far too bad and his shoulder was going septic... Well, the gash on the back of his shoulder was. Uther marched on ahead once again, not caring for the two men behind him. Merlin mumbled words in his sleep, but Gwaine just thought that that the young boy was having a nightmare. They had been walking for two days now and Merlin was starting to develop a fever. He needed medical help and quite fast.

Gwaine sighed sadly. How in hell does Merlin get himself into these messes? It's as if trouble follows him. However, Gwaine was more than happy to get involved with Merlin's trouble. Unlike Merlin, Gwaine didn't half mind trouble.

Up ahead Gwaine saw a fog start to roll in. He saw Uther standing, waiting for him. Gwaine tried to get to him quickly.. When he got to Uther, Gwaine saw why the King had stopped. There was a lake. There was a giant lake in front of them.

"We could walk round it?" Gwaine suggested.

Uther shook his head. "It would take too long. We need to find a..." Uther trailed off, seeing what they needed. There on the pebbled beach, was a boat, big enough to fit all three of them in. It was just there, magically resting half in the water, absorbing the rolling fog.

"... a boat," Gwaine said, finishing Uther's sentence. The King looked at him and nodded, then looked back at the boat.

They both slowly put Merlin down in the boat. They then climbed in, picked up the oars, and started to push themselves onto the water. They rowed out on the lake. Gwaine and Uther weren't in time with each other, so the boat was sort of all over the place. However, they were getting across the lake quite quickly. The lake was still and quiet, the fog daring to consume them and the mist floating around them. The sky was dull and grey, and Gwaine couldn't for the life of him remember if it was night or day, it was so grey. But it was quite light, so he guessed that it was day - guessed. After a while, he and Uther got into a rhythm with their rowing. Uther sighed as his bad shoulder was starting to hurt. He would have got Merlin and... What's his name...? Gwaine to do the rowing, although, since Merlin was having a good little baby boy nap, he had to do all the hard work. Was Gwaine even pulling his own weight back there? He wasn't going to turn round and see. It would only end with someone being thrown overboard.

Water slowly rippled around the boat. The silence that was echoing over them was deadly, as if death's eyes were on them. As if God's left hand was moving them to their destinies.

"_I've deceived the lonely  
And in the dark I've grown  
I now clench the fists of hands to limbs that aren't my own…"_

Gwaine lifted his head up from staring at Merlin and listening to his mumbles. Did he imagine what he just heard? He stood up in the boat making it wobble. Uther spun round and started shouting at him. Gwaine, however, was not listening to the old rat bag magic hater. Gwaine put a finger to Uther's lips, knelt down and hushed him.

"Don't you hear it?" Uther listened, trusting the younger man for a split second.

"_You have conquered cities  
And torched the mighty sea  
You may keep yourself afloat but you cannot out swim me..."_

Uther heard it this time. It was a sweet voice, singing peacefully over the open waters. It was a female voice, so soft and gentle. Gwaine looked over to Merlin to see that he seemed to be sleeping better with this woman singing. However, he was also sleep talking faster. Gwaine had a very bad feeling about this, and he sensed that Uther did too.

"_You play with the wolves,  
But you sleep with the bones of the rabbit…"_

The voice continued to sing. Gwaine somehow knew that she was singing about something or someone and he could help but wonder whom. The singing seemed to be getting louder and louder, meaning they were getting closer and closer towards the woman.

Or the woman getting closer to them.

"_I was only a child  
It makes no sense…"_

"Where is it coming from?" Uther asked. Gwaine listened good and hard. He looked out among the fog and mist that were battling over who should claim the lake. He stared long and hard out on the lake. He turned his head slowly to look everywhere.

"_We've conceived the only true bond we'll ever know,  
Learned to shake the limbs of trees to trunks that never grow…"_

"Right beneath us," Gwaine replied coldly as the day.

Suddenly, something broke through the surface of the water beside the boat... Forget some_thing _more like some_one._ A woman was leaning on the side of their boat, arms folded on the rim, head resting on her arms. She was beautiful - well, in Gwaine's books she was _gorgeous. _Her skin was a beautiful snow white and her eyes a dark but soft hazel brown. Her hair was brown as well, but long and silk-like. However, what Gwaine could not see, was the long, shinning, fish- like scales that was the tail of a mermaid. Gwaine stood up, startled by her just jumping out of the water and being there. He almost trod on Merlin by accident. The young woman locked her eyes with his own, making Gwaine unable to break eye contact with her.

"_You have conquered cities  
And torched the mighty sea  
You may keep yourself afloat but you cannot out swim me…"_

She continued to sing, drawing Gwaine more and more into her trap. Uther was stunned as well. Where had she come from? Uther's attention was taken away from her, as there was more singing. He looked around to see more women's heads slowly and gracefully rising out of the still surface of the water. As Uther looked at every woman out on the water, he did not notice Gwaine move closer and closer towards the woman on the boat.

"_You play with the wolves,  
But you sleep with the bones of the rabbit…"_

She sung, luring Gwaine closer and closer to her. He was now kneeling next to her.

"_I was only a child…"_

His head was now so close to hers.

"_It makes no sense…"_

Uther spun round too late. Gwaine's lips met the Mermaid's and within a second, she had pulled him overboard. Uther moved quickly to grab the man, but was too slow. Gwaine had been taken under.

Before Uther could even think about what he was going to now do, a Mermaid, jumped onto the boat and, leaning over Merlin who was curled up against the right side of the boat, grabbed Uther, spun him round, pushed her lip's against him, and dragged him overboard as well. Once again, within seconds, Uther was in the water, out of the boat. The boat rocked for a while, but then quickly settled down. The Mermaids disappeared under the water for their dinner, and all was still and quiet once again.

Just as all was calm again, Merlin awoke. He painfully sat up and looked about.

"Uther? Gwaine?" he said looking around, quite confused.

Meanwhile, under the water, Uther was fighting to stay alive. The Mermaids swarmed around him and Gwaine like hungry beasts, waiting for them to die before they feasted on their flesh. They pushed him down into the deep where his lungs were screaming more and more for air. He looked around for something he could defend himself with, so he could get away and swim for the surface. However, Uther had no such luck. His sword was on board the ship. What made Uther feel even more alone with his upcoming death was that he was alone. He couldn't even see Gwaine.

However, he may be old, but he wasn't going to let himself die without a fight and a half.

Uther wriggled out of the grasp of the Mermaid that was pushing him down and kicked her in the back. He then started to swim for the surface, but another Mermaid was pulling him down again within seconds. Uther still fought. He fought and fought, getting closer and closer to the surface each time. Although, even though he fought, Uther knew deep down that this was the end for him…

On the other hand, Merlin didn't know what to think.

At first he thought that he was dreaming, but then he noticed how the fog and mist fought over who owned the lake and realized that he wasn't dreaming. He looked at the boat. It was well made, was what he first noticed. Second was that Uther's sword was there, but there was no Uther. He then saw one of Gwaine's boots and feared that the man had got too drunk and fallen over board. However, with all the alarming and panic ideas of what could have happened swarming inside his head, Merlin remained calm. He had been in far worse moments and had got out of them all right.

Merlin stood up in the boat. He scanned the lake, but saw nothing. He sighed, thing that he had lost his friends for good, when suddenly the boat shook. Merlin quickly sat down and tried to steady the boat.

He then heard the singing.

"_I've deceived the lonely  
And in the dark I've grown  
I now clench the fists of hands to limbs that aren't my own…"_

Merlin knew singing like that. Mermaids. He knew.

"_You have conquered cities  
And torched the mighty sea  
You may keep yourself afloat but you cannot out swim me..."_

A woman's head popped out of the water quite a bit far away from the boat. Merlin stood up again as she carried on singing.

"_You play with the wolves,  
But you sleep with the bones of the rabbit…"_

Merlin watched her swim about, getting closer to the boat each second. She moved towards the boat singing, as if she was walking on the bottom of the lake. However, Merlin knew that she wasn't. Merlin took off his jacket and threw it down on the boat. He then took off his boots and left them behind. Merlin walked to the front of the small boat, and dived off into the water. You would have expected a load of Mermaids to rush towards him to drag him down under… Wrong. Merlin came back to the surface and started to swim towards the Mermaid. She had stopped singing now andher face had turned serious.

Merlin swam over to her in no time thanks to how much of a great swimmer he was. He floated there in front of her. She tilted her head to one side, studying him.

"You are not afraid of me?" she said, questioning him.

"I have met people like you before. I have met Mermaids before," Merlin said, slightly smiling.

"Tell me about that," she said, locking eye contact with him. She was trying to enchant him, but it wasn't working. He broke the eye contact.

"Near my village is a deep lake, very deep. Deeper than we ever thought, and in the depths, were Mermaids. They had been sleeping for thousands of years and had only awaked. They sung, and drew men and young children towards the much loved lake and drowned them for food."

"What happened to the Mermaids?" she asked, sounding very serious.

"I have magic. Powerful magic. I was twelve at the time and I saw my friend walking towards the lake one night. I heard the singing too, but it did not affect me. The Mermaids dragged him into the water when he was there, and without thinking – which I do a lot – I dived in after him." Merlin shook his head. "I don't know how, but I fried their brains with my magic by accident."

"What makes you think you can do it again?" she teased. Merlin stared blankly at her.

"I don't think I can do that again, but my friends are dying, and I will save them." Before the Mermaid could reply, Merlin dived under the water.

He swam downwards. He looked about to try to see his friends, but instead, was attacked by a swarm of Mermaids. They lashed out at him with their newly grown sharp teeth. They pushed him up and down, biting at his flesh. He looked down into the deep to see more Mermaids coming up for him. However, what he also saw were his friends, floating lifelessly in the water below. Merlin smiled. At least they weren't the ones getting eaten alive by Mermaids. At least when they get eaten they'll be dead. He knew that he was being stupid again. Not over the fact that it would better to die and be eaten then be eaten alive. No, he was being stupid over the fact that they were going to die. It was stupid because he was going to save them, even if he didn't mean too.

You see Merlin's magic works in a funny way. It somewhat controls itself half the time. Like now for example. It's as if it has a life of its own.

Therefore, as Merlin closed his eyes, letting the darkness take him – like so many years ago with the Mermaids in the lake by his village – his magic took control. Merlin's magic ran through him like an arrow on fire. Merlin's eyelids shot open, eyes a bright gold. A blast erupted from his body, reaching out and running through the water around him. The Mermaids screamed throughout the water as their brains fried. However, this time round, the brain frying went a tad too far. The eruption swirled in the depth of the lake, causing a miniature tsunami. Three miniature waves crashed on the pebbled beach, before the big wave came.

The water lifted high into the air, taking the boat along with it, taking the bodies of the Mermaids with it, taking anything that was not tied down with it. The wave ran towards the beach. As it reached the beach, the wave crashed down onto the pebbles. The boat smashed on the ground. Merlin hit the ground and found himself able to breathe again.

Merlin sucked in the air that his lungs had been screaming for. He rolled over onto his side, still breathing deeply, but also smiling. Done it before and done it again. He was an amazement to himself sometimes. A small wave came up and covered him slightly. The wave washed up his boots and jacket next to him, his stick close behind. Merlin now started to laugh.

Just keeps getting better and better.

He slowly sat up and put on his wet boots and jacket. He looked across the beach and smiled when he saw Uther staggering towards him.

"Are you… Are you all right Sire?" Merlin shouted over to him. Uther looked up, and started to laugh too, still walking over. They both laughed. They both didn't know why, but they just did. Maybe it was the feeling that they had just cheated death. Maybe, maybe not - they didn't care because they were both alive. When Uther reached Merlin, he picked him up.

"I guess it is quite nice to see you alive boy," Uther said, slapping him on the back. Merlin felt warm inside then.

"R-really?"

"Eeerrr, just a bit –"

"Wooooh! What a ride and a half!" Uther and Merlin turned to see Gwaine drunkenly walking towards them. "The boys down at the Tavern I mostly go to won't believe that good old Gwaine here got a kiss from a Mermaid! Woh!" He fell into both men's arms.

"Nice to see you to Gwaine," Merlin joked. Gwaine gave him a loopy smile and stood up on his own.

"Stay still and no one gets hurt," came a voice from behind them. Uther, Gwaine and Merlin all felt a sword press lightly into their back. They all put their hands in the air and slowly turned around.

There stood goodness knows how many men, all pointing sword, bow and arrow or crossbow at them. Merlin and Uther recognized their kidnapers, the man they got into a Tavern fight with and the crazy person that looks like Uther.

"God Merlin, trouble just loves to follow you don't it?" Gwaine said to his friend in a whisper.

"Actually, it just sort of waits around for me," Merlin replied. Suddenly, all three of them were clobbered over the head and they dropped to their knees. "I thought you said if we stayed still, you wouldn't hurt us." And with that comment, Merlin fell unconscious next to his friends.

Not exactly their day is it?

* * *

**The song the Mermaids were singing is 'Bones of the rabbit' by 'Young Heretics'. Not my type of music, but a couple of their songs are good.**

**Review please.**


	11. Truths out

2nd to last chapter!

Sorry this took too long. I got busy.

Enjoy.

* * *

Merlin awoke with a groan and shifted his head from one side to the other. He opened his eyes to see a stone ceiling. He lifted his hand to rub his eyes, but couldn't. He looked down to see that his hands and feet were chained down. He then looked around the room and wished that he hadn't.

All Merlin saw was torture... Well, not _torture, _but torture equipment. Saws hung from the ceiling, as well as pokers, knives, axes and loads of other objects that Merlin did not know the name of, but still looked horrifying. He looked to the benches to see potions and poisons of all kinds, magic books and what Merlin thought were human body parts. Merlin gulped, slightly scared of what they were going to do to him. A fire burned in a fireplace. Merlin needed to get out of this room and find Gwaine and Uther.

Merlin looked around to see if anyone was watching. He stared at the chains.

"Psna acihn," he whispered, eyes glowing gold. The chains did nothing but tighten painfully. Merlin winced at how tight they had suddenly become. Suddenly, a door slammed shut. Merlin looked round to see a person he didn't wish to see. Merlin suddenly dreaded his fate even more.

Ulric.

"Well, well, well, look who it is. Little Raven, and he's all alone." A wicked grin washed onto his face. Merlin felt like gulping again, but refused to. It would only show the man that he was scared and he refused to do that. Merlin kept a blank, but strong look on his face. He was the boy that beat his best fighter. Not a scared farm boy.

"Where is Usher and..." Gwaine didn't have a name. Merlin thought quickly. "And Joey?" he quickly said. Joey? Why on earth did he say that? Maybe it was because he had a cousin called Joey who chatted up girls and drank like Gwaine.

Ulric laughed. "They're safely locked up, no need to worry about them. You should be more worried about yourself." Merlin's stomach turned upside down at the man's words.

Ulric turned and walked towards the door. He left... and his best fighter walked in. He walked over to where Merlin was chained down and stood in front of him. The giant muscular man grunted beneath his mask. Merlin looked around the room and then nodded at the fighter.

"Nice hobby you got going on here."

* * *

Gwaine slammed his fists on the metal door one last time before he leaned his back against it and slid down, sitting on the floor. Uther sighed as his... fellow traveller... huffed and puffed, gasping for air. Gwaine had been trying to get out for ages and nothing that he did worked (of course!). Uther looked away from the man and – for the hundredth time – studied the room. It was nothing but stonewalls and a metal door. Nothing else to say. Nothing.

Not much chance of getting out.

"Well, this sucks," Gwaine commented. Uther nodded in agreement.

The silence continued.

Suddenly, the door opened. Gwaine fell flat on his back, looking up at the guard. Before any words could come out of the man's mouth, Gwaine snapped into action. He kicked the guard in the stomach, then jumped up and punched him around the mouth. The guard fell backwards, hitting his head hard on the wall behind him. The guard lay there unconscious.

Gwaine walked out of the cell and took the sword from the guard's belt. Uther walked out behind him and held out his hand.

"You're good without," he said. Gwaine huffed, and handed Uther the sword.

They then set off to find Merlin.

* * *

Merlin looked across the room where Ulric's best fighter lay. He was a good fighter, but very dumb. Merlin had tricked the man into letting Merlin out of the chains. Merlin then used his magic to send the man flying across the room. Without a warning, a bell went off. How did they know that he was escaping so quickly? Unless someone else was escaping too.

Merlin ran out of the room to go and find Usher and Joey.

* * *

Gwaine and Uther walked through the corridors that were cold and grey. The two had recently found out that they were in a small, old, abandoned castle. Every corridor looked the same, so Uther and Gwaine couldn't help but get lost. There weren't any guards about and Gwaine guessed that they were all celebrating. Celebrating the capture of Raven and Usher.

They ran through the abandoned old castle looking for a way out. However, they weren't having much luck. Uther opened another door and found nothing. The King was close to screaming. Gwaine was getting bored with Uther being unable to find Merlin or a way out, since he was acting as if he was in charge. Like Gwaine was going to do anything that prat told him to do.

Suddenly, some guards came round the corner. Gwaine and Uther opened a random door and ran in, slamming it shut behind them. They walked backwards away from the door.

"Well, looked what the cat dragged in," came a voice from behind. Gwaine and Uther slowly turned around . They both turned back to face the door and cursed under their breaths. There behind them was every person who wanted them dead, sitting back, relaxed, with a drink in their hands.

Two men grabbed them and dragged them over to the men in charge: Ulric, Borin and Caldwell.

"Not going to bother asking how you two got out," declared the Scots man. "However, I can tell you that you are now our entertainment for the evening!" The men in the room roared with excitement, drawing their swords and lashing the whips that they had. Gwaine and Uther knew that what was going to happen would be painful.

Suddenly, a door on the other side of the room, burst open. Merlin, ran in, but skidded to a halt, all eyes pinned on him. He gulped, looking around the room.

"Hey, don't let me stop the party." Merlin tried to run back out the door he came in from. However, two men grabbed him and threw him across the room, and he landed in front of Uther and Gwaine's feet. Gwaine helped Merlin to his feet, whilst Merlin brushed the dirt of himself.

Caldwell did not look too happy.

"You again! You and Uther are two right pains in the backside! You are a stupid manservant and he is a dumb King and yet you get out of my hands every single time! I should have kept you drugged up on the way to King Cenred's..." The man's raging outburst slowly stopped. He turned round and to see Ulric and Borin glaring at them.

They didn't know that Usher was King.

They didn't know that he wasn't called Usher, but Uther.

They didn't know that Raven was actually called Merlin and was Prince Arthur's manservant.

They didn't know that Joey was actually called Gwaine.

They didn't know that Caldwell had kidnapped them.

They didn't know that Caldwell was going to double-cross them and get a lot of money for the King and manservant.

"You were going to sell us down the river," declared Borin.

"You lied about _them," _hissed Ulric.

"I had too. If you really knew who these two were, you'd want to get the money for yourselves. Torture them along the way –"

"Like this _WHOLE _journey hasn't been torture _enough _for us already!" Merlin said, butting into the conversation.

"– then you'll just run off never to be seen ever again. Anyway, he asked me to get them, not you!" cried Caldwell.

"Money you say?" chorused both men. All three half-drunken villains turned and looked at Uther, Gwaine and Merlin. All of a sudden, everyone seemed to be standing with weapons in hand. Gwaine stepped forward two steps. He held his hands out in a kind and caring way.

"Gentlemen," he said smoothly. He then paused. "RUN!" he screamed, turning round and shoving past Uther and Merlin. Both King and servant got the message and within a split second were running out the door after Gwaine.

A battle cry came from every person in the room, as everyone gave case after the three. Merlin and the others had run through half the castle before he decided to look back. Men of all shapes and sizes cried out as they chased them. Swords, axes, crossbows, daggers, whips and any other type of weapons were held high in the air. The men were about half a corridor behind them as they ran. For a brief moment, time seemed to slow for Merlin. The sound of his feet slapping on the floor below him echoed around him. The men's cries a faded voice in the distance. His racing heat beat controlling his body. Merlin could see Gwaine and Uther were faster than him because of his foot. Pain rang like a warning bell, loud, clear and unable to be ignored. Merlin looked at his left hand. He now suddenly remembered what he had picked up at the door of the torture room, and that it had been with him all this time. Almost from the very beginning, that stick had been with him. Merlin smiled as his heartbeat increased.

They turned another corner and saw that up ahead was a door. Merlin only slightly heard Gwaine shout something and whatever it was; Merlin guessed that he had told them to really run for the door. Despite the outrageous pain in his leg, he did just that. He picked up his legs and ran faster.

They burst through the door and slammed it shut behind them. They then started running for the woods. Faster and faster they went. The woods were dark and a deadly silence roamed over it. Merlin might have been unable to see the men behind them, but he knew that they were there and very close.

Suddenly, a roaring pain ran through Merlin's bad shoulder. He fell face down on the ground. He knew what had just happened. He had been shot again, shot again in the shoulder. Gwaine and Uther ran back to him, but the man that had shot Merlin was only about a metre away when they got to their injured friend. He raised his sword high; ready to hit Gwaine on the head. Then, suddenly, the man cried in pain and fell backwards. There, in the middle of his chest, was an arrow. Everything happened at once then. Men on horses jumped through the bushes and charged at the men that had been chasing.

And the last thing Merlin saw before he fell into darkness was Arthur jumping off his horse, and running over to them.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Please review!**


	12. Never be forgotten

**Last chapter!**

**It's sad to see this end...**

**A massive thank you to everyone who has reviewed, put this story on alert and added it to their favourites.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Merlin opened his eyes and awoke to the familiar sight of his bedroom. The smell of potions and unclean washing entered Merlin's nose. He looked to his left to see Gwen lying on one side of his bed. Her hair was a bit messy, but she looked peaceful. Merlin guessed that she had been there some time and then guessed that he had been asleep for a while. Merlin gave Gwen a little shake.

"Gwen... Gwen... Wakie... Wakie..." Merlin shook her gently with his arm that wasn't in a sling. Gwen murmured something and slowly started to wake up. She lifted her head and looked into Merlin's clear blue eyes. Gwen smiled and threw her arms around Merlin.

"Oh Merlin, we thought you were really gone this time." Merlin pulled Gwen away and gave her a goofy grin.

"Now Gwen, you're never, ever, going to get rid of me that easily," he smiled. Gwen looked down as she tried to control the little bit of laughter she had.

After a while, Merlin wanted to get out of bed. Gwen tried and tried to get him to stay in bed, but Merlin ended up making his way down to the main room of his and Gaius's chamber. The first thing Merlin noticed was that Gaius was making breakfast. He also noticed that it was egg, ham, chicken, vegetables and bread with a big cup of water. Merlin's smile was so big it covered his whole face.

Gaius turned round to start putting the food on the table. He almost jumped back in surprise when he saw Merlin sitting there. Gaius shook his head with a smile on his face, and then set the food on the table. Merlin did not hesitate and dived straight into eating his food. Gaius sat down on the other side of the table and Gwen joined them.

"We're glad to have you back Merlin," Gaius said all of a sudden. Merlin looked up.

"I'm glad to be back. Did you know that Uther is more of a prat than Arthur is?" Merlin said, with a mouthful of food. Gaius and Gwen laughed. "Did I miss anything whilst I was away?"

"No," Gaius said.

"But you've been asleep for two days now. You missed Gwaine having his banishment lifted." Gwen added. Merlin snorted.

"I'm glad I missed that! He'd drag me down to the Tavern and that would be worse than my trip with him and Uther!" Merlin said, putting some more food into his mouth.

"Speaking of Uther, he wanted to see you." Gaius said and Merlin raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Where is he?"

"Not sure, but I'm sure you'll find him." Merlin nodded.

"I'll go find him after I've spoken with Arthur and seen Gwaine then."

* * *

Merlin walked along the battlements. He saw Uther looking out over Camelot. Even from a distance, Merlin knew what the King was wearing. He had a fine pair of brown trousers on with nice, fancy leather boots. He wore a white top with a leather jacket and leather gloves. He wore his crown proudly on his head. Merlin smiled at how the King had changed so little after everything they had just gone through. He walked a little bit closer. Uther hadn't noticed him and Merlin guessed that he was in deep thought. Merlin was now only a metre away from the King and he was still unnoticed. He too looked out over Camelot. He watched the people below walking, going about their day-to-day lives, smoke fly into the air from shop fires and everything else that stretched beyond Camelot. It was quite hot and it was nice to have the cool wind whip around his face. The wind lifted Merlin's hair off his face and let it fall back down when the wind was finished.

Merlin turned to the King. The young warlock cleared his throat and the King's head snapped up.

"You wanted to see me Sire?" Merlin asked, putting his hands behind his back. Uther sighed.

"I want to say... Thank you..." Merlin raised an eyebrow.

"Is there any reason in particular as to what you are thanking me for? Because, I'm a little confused." Merlin said. He wasn't lying; he really was confused as to why the King was thanking him. He was unsure what he was begin thanked for.

"Yes, yes there is Merlin. I'm thanking you for being extremely loyal to the Pendragon family. You stood by my side all the way through that crazy... adventure of ours and didn't question me once. Not to my face at least. You did as you were told, even though I wasn't always right. I will admit that I thought that you were... useless, but you have proven me deeply wrong. You saved my life just as many times as I saved yours... maybe more. You have not only proven yourself to my son, but to me as well. You have saved both of our lives... numerous times, even though we both don't always deserve it –"

"What makes you say that?"

"I and Arthur are both complete prats and both have short tempers," he said, meeting Merlin's eye. Merlin opened his mouth in shock of what the King had just said. Merlin went to say something, but Uther raised a hand to silence him. "I read the first entry in your 'diary' that you wrote in whilst we were kidnapped." Merlin hung his head in quite a bit of shame. Uther pulled Merlin's 'diary' out of his pocket and tossed it to Merlin. He caught it with one hand, the good hand, the one that wasn't in a sling. Uther eyed Merlin's sling and sighed.

Suddenly, a shout echoed over the battlements and Uther looked away with a smile on his face.

"Merlin..." Arthur bellowed from somewhere far away in the castle. Merlin looked at Uther and bowed. He turned and walked away. Merlin heard Uther sigh in the distance and something twisted in Merlin's stomach. He couldn't walk away now... Merlin turned round sharply on his heels.

"Sire," he said, making Uther's head snap up. Merlin looked at him with a plain, but respectful face. "I saved you every time, because you deserved it... You deserved to live. I know that you and Arthur are prats and short tempered, and you are going to kill me later for saying that... However, you do what you think is right, and like Arthur, I will respect you for what you do. I have stood by Arthur all this time and I'm not going to stop now... and he stands by you... Therefore, it doesn't take a fool like me to wonder where I stand when it comes to you... I would do everything we have just done, all again for Arthur... and you Sire" Uther looked at the servant in silence. Merlin nodded at him and turned to go find Arthur as he screamed Merlin's name again.

"Why?" Uther asked. "Why would you do that?" Merlin turned round and locked his eyes with the King's before saying the eleven words that would haunt Uther forever.

"Because I'm happy to serve Arthur, until the day I die." And with that, Merlin turned, and walked away, thinking of an excuse to tell Arthur.

Uther would kill him if he breathed a word of what he had just said.

* * *

Gwaine placed Merlin's drink in front of him. Merlin was already regretting coming to the Tavern with him. He took a little sip of his drink whilst Gwaine drank his all in one go. They both placed their cups on the table.

"Do you think anyone will ever come to Camelot requesting Raven, Usher and Joey?" he asked, smiling like a Cheshire cat. Merlin shook his head as Gwaine grabbed his drink and took a gulp of it. Merlin wasn't going to have it anyway.

"Shouldn't... Even though I'd do it all again... I hope no one comes for Raven, Usher or even Joey." Gwaine nodded in agreement, taking a sip of Merlin's drink again.

Unknown to Gwaine and Merlin, a man on the other side of the Tavern sat down with his friends, passing them their drinks. They were all quite old and skinny and the one that was passing the drinks out was just in Camelot for a few days.

"Got any good stories for us old friend?" asked one. The old man nodded.

"Oh yes! A great one about an unlikely fighter and his father. A man named Raven, fought and defeated Ulric's best fighter... twice! He's as skinny as a twig. And his father, Usher, don't get me started on how he can fight with a sword..." The man chatted all night about Raven and Usher, adding Joey in every now and then, not knowing that two of them were just across the Tavern.

They may be putting it behind them, but Raven, Usher and Joey, will never be forgotten...

* * *

**Was the ending good?**

**I shall be back soon with another story. Not sure what it's going to be called, so just look out for my name... I'm also not sure how I'm going to write the summary either...**

**Review please!**


End file.
